


Misty Haze

by MichaelchasingHeather



Category: Characters - Fandom, GTA - Fandom, Michael De Santa - Fandom
Genre: Bad Decisions, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny, Humor, Jokes, Mild Language, Missing Old Love Partners, My Characters Crossover With GTA 5 Characters, No Honor Among Thieves, Nudity, Sexual Tension, She's the drug, Talk Of Old Love Partners, Talk of drugs, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelchasingHeather/pseuds/MichaelchasingHeather
Summary: After a heist gone bad, Michael meets someone new. Someone he can relate to. Someone, who maybe a bit more then he can handle.Too much drug use can get a person into trouble....Also, will Michael get back his stolen money that he rightful stole first?





	1. Misty Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story that popped into my head. Been thinking about it now for awhile. Just thought I'd write it. See what I may do with it as it goes along. Trying to keep my mind thinking.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry Michael, I love you, but I do like it when criminals steal from other criminals....hehe!
> 
> Misty Haze belongs to me.

The police cars sirens roared behind them as they sped down the GOH. They were long out from the city now. The driver, someone Michael had picked up off the street, was doing everything he could to lose the police. Nothing was working. Every turn the driver took, the police followed them. Michael looked out his side mirror at them. Four, no, five cruisers were after them... Make that six cruisers. Another one join in the chase. 

"Fuck!" Yelled out Michael. He looked over at he driver. "I thought you could drive?" He told the man. That was written on his resume. He could drive, and shoot. Which, he can't do either, as Michael has now found this out. The driver, about 40 years of age, glanced over at Michael. Then looked back at the road before him. So, he lied about some things. He wanted this job. Wanted the pay. But, it was a bit harder to do then what he use to do, when he was in his 20's. Michael knew the look the man gave him. "Damn! How we going to get rid of these police?!" Asked Michael, looking back at them in his mirror. He can see them on their tail. Right on their ass! Soon the hideout will be coming up, and they don't need the police to know the way to the hideout. "Damnit!" Michael said, turning away from the mirror to think.

"Where are you guys?" Came Franklin's voice through the headset. "T, and me, and the others, are at the hideout."

"M, and B running off with the money?!" Michael could hear Trevor say.

Michael ignored Trevor's comment. "Yeah, well, we're stuck in police traffic!" Said back Michael, sounding a bit mad. He took his weapon and cocked it. Maybe after this is over, if it does get to end, he'll use this gun on Trevor. Now, he's thinking, back in North Yankton, he did wrong to kill Brad. No! He should have just killed both Brad and Trevor. 

"Damn, dog. We lost the police seconds after we left." Franklin explained. 

Leaning back in the seat, Michael rolled his eyes, and closed them. He knows their going to get caught. They would have lost the police sooner, but B here can't drive a school bus! Let alone a van. "We would have lost them," Michael glanced at the driver. The driver could see him from the corner of his eye. The driver swallowed. He knows he isn't doing this good. But, it's been a long, long time since he's done things like this. "but, I think we took a wrong turn." Michael looked away from the driver.

"Don't worry, M. I will get rid of these cops!" The driver assured Michael. And, himself. He can lose these cops. He knows he can. He's done this before. Lots of times before. But, he seems to be missing on how to drive anything. He's driven a van before. Why isn't he driving this one good? He knows how to do this. But, this isn't working out for him. And, he wants to continue to work for, with Michael and his crew. But, if he can't drive fast, and hard, and get them away from the police, then he's not going to work with anyone!

"You better," Michael said back, holding up the gun, making B a bit worried. Was Michael going to shot him for not driving so good? "or, I'll shoot you with this gun!" With those words, Michael lean out the window, and shot at the first two cruisers. Hitting them in the front tires. The cars began to swivel out of control, and finally crashing into one another. "Fuckin' A!" Shouted Michael, watching them wreak. Two were down. But, there's four to go, and more coming as Michael can hear on the police scanner as he got back in his seat. "Fuck!" He mumbled, dropping his head down, as he heard the scanner.

"Guess we shouldn't have done this job, M?" Trevor's voice said over the headset, as North Yankton came to their minds. "You said, Lester told us not to do that job in North Yankton. It was cursed, or something." He said, as Michael closed his eyes. Michael remembers that morning in North Yankton. The police showed up... out of the blue. Their driver got shot, Michael had to take over driving. Better then this guy he's got here now. It was all going to end, one way or another. Either, Brad dead, or Trevor dead, or him dead. Now is about the same way. "But, we did it anyways." Just like they did this job. Michael didn't talk to Lester about this one. Maybe he should have talked to Lester. Seen if they could have pulled this one off. Other jobs they did with Lester, they got away from the police, and did fine. Now, it don't seem like this is working out...for them.

"I'll get us out of this, M. I promise." The driver said, looking at Michael. Determination in his eyes now. 

"Okay." He is sure this guy is going to lose these cops, or their going to prison, for a long time. "But, you do realize, that if you don't lose them, we are going to prison. Forever!" Michael did that thing in North Yankton to get out of all this shit. No more running. No more going to jail. And, what is he back doing? Running again! What the hell is he doing this shit again for? His family's life was on the line last time. Does he want them in the spot light again? Not really. But, that is exactly what he's doing again. It's something he can't help not to do, get into trouble.

"I know." Said back the driver. "That's why I am going to get us out of this mess." Michael is hoping this guy has something up his sleeve. Which, actually, the driver has no ideal what he's going to do. He just knows he's got to do something before it's too late. The driver is wondering how to get them out of this. Cops are behind them, and more on the way.

Then he heard his answer in his headset... 

"Car is in place." 

The driver began to focus up ahead of them. He saw four men standing in a parking lot to the left side. They have a car waiting for him. Only him. 

"Got the duffle bags?" He asked, looking over at Michael. Michael looked down at the thick strap that lay around his upper torso. 

"Yes."

"Hold it."

Michael isn't sure what's going on here, but he held onto the duffle bag with all this might. He watched B as he hit the handbreak, and cutting the wheel to the left. 

"Jump!" The driver said, as he open the door and jumped out of the van, leaving Michael in shock. As the van came to a sudden stop in the middle of the road, Michael looked up and saw the police cars rushing towards him, and realizing the cruisers are going to slam right into the van, and possibly burst into flames. Holding onto the bag of money, Michael quickly tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. 

"Damn!" He yelled, looked over out the driver's side door, to the oncoming row of police cars. Some of the police realized they need to stop, or they're going to crash into the stopping van, as he sits long ways, blocking their way through. Michael can hear the tires screaming, as the first two police cars tried to stop. But, they were going way to fast to stop in time, and ended up hitting the van, causing it to move a few inches. The crashed knocked Michael around a bit, but he managed to get the door open, and climb out. Looking up, he could see more police cars coming. "Oh, hell no!" They were heading right for the van! Michael ran, just as more cop cars ran into the van coming from the other way, making it blow up. The force of the explosion knocked Michael to the ground. 

"M! M?" He could hear Franklin saying in the headset. "What happen? You okay?" 

"I'm okay. Just had an explosion happen!"

"An explosion? What?" Franklin asked, not understanding what's going on now. "Do you need us?"

"No. No. Just stay where you are. I'll be there soon." He hopes. He looked around for the driver. As Michael saw him, waving for him to follow him. Michael got up, and ran toward where the driver was standing. But, as he rounded the corner, the driver, and his partners had guns drawn on Michael. "Whoa!"

"Hands up, M!" The driver told him. 

"Okay..." Michael slowly raised up his hands. 

"Grab the bag." The driver told one of his men. The man nodded, and walked over to Michael, pulling the strap up and over Michael's head. 

"Buss? What's going on here? I thought you were working with me."

The man gave the driver, Buss, the money bag he had taken from Michael. Now, with Michael's bag, and his own bag, and more on the way, his work here is finished. "I changed my mind. When I first got back behind the wheel, I got to thinking I should take all the money with me. I need it! I've been so long without this line of work that I forgot how good it rewarded!" He smiled. 

"Fuck!" Michael grumbled, realizing he is being robbed by a robber. How ironic. 

"I know!" The man laughed. "But, I'm sure you'll get over it. Right?" 

Michael looked away. This kind of thing has never happen to him. Ever! Guess there's a first time for everything.

The smiled on Buss' face faded. "Kill him!" The men with him cocked and raised their guns up at him.

"Wait! Whoa!" Michael said back, looking down at a firing squad now. How is he getting out of this? He's cornered in an alleyway. Then, a cop car came around the corner. 

"Freeze!" They yelled, getting out of the car. But, the men, even Michael, ran away. "Damnit!" Said the driver cop. They got back into their car, and went after the men. Michael ran around the back side of the alley way, and crouch down beside a car. He has to catch his breath, and think. 

"M? What's going on?" Came Franklin's voice again. Only this time, he sounded confused. "Those two men you hired, just took our money and ran, leaving T, me and two other men here at the hideout." Michael lean his head back against the car he is hiding behind. Those men he hired, were thieves of their own. Michael guess they work in groups to be hired by idiots like him. "I know now they were thieves themselves! The leader just took my duffle bag too, and ran off with it." Michael explained as he listen around for sires.

"Oh, shit!" Franklin explained.

"Yeah!" Michael agreed. "Listen, can you, T, and the others get out of there? Have you still got rides?"

"Yeah," Franklin said as he looked around at their cars parked near by. "we can get out of here."

"Go, then. I'm afraid if those men were to come back, they'd kill us all! They already had a gun in my face now."

"We had that too!" Said back Franklin. "But, T went off on a rampage with them, and now they're all dead!" Franklin looked down at the dead bodies laying around his feet. Then he looked up at Trevor. Seeing Trevor in 'rampage' mood is not a pretty sight. "You still have the money bags?" Michael asked, taking Franklin out of his thoughts. Which is a good thing. He really don't want to think of Trevor anymore in rampage mood. "Yea. We still have our money bags." Michael nodded, and was glad they are okay, and still have money from the heist. "Good. Now, get the hell out of there before someone shows up, wondering where his buddies are. Take the bags to L. He'll take them from there."

"Got it!" Franklin said back. He looked at Trevor. "We got to go. These dudes are going to have people looking for them. We got to get these bags to Lester."

"Where's Mikey?"

"Well, I-I don't know. He didn't tell me where he is."

"He's probably out with these guys' boss!" Trevor pointed down to the dead men. 

"Now, T, we don't know that for sure, man."

"Oh, I know he is. He's a liar and a cheat. These men were probably part of his new crew he made up. He was going to steal the money with them, and take off!"

"Man, I don't know, dog. I don't think Michael would do that now."

"Oh, I think he would." Trevor said back, picking up a duffle bag of money. "Michael would steal the money, and steal a prostitute." Trevor has lost count of how many times Michael had a prostitute when Trevor didn't have anyone. There were a lot of lonely nights Trevor sat alone in a hotel room, listening to Michael fuck some prostitute while screaming out his name. Listening to the bed hit the wall, to the room Trevor sat lonely in. Listening to her suck him off, like some damn lollypop, while Trevor had no one to suck him off. Sometimes, it got to being too much for Trevor to take. He would leave the room for hours, only to come back to listen to Michael fucking someone else.

Michael looked around for more police cars. He can hear them go by. With Palito Bay being a small town, the police are going to end up finding him, sooner or later. He's got to find a way out of here, or die trying. When the coast was clear, Michael began walking away from the direction of the police department. There may be some cops out looking for him there, and he don't need them seeing him. As he walked out to the road, he heard sirens. He looked to the left, and saw a cop car coming his way. He ducked back down the alleyway, and rested up against the wall. He waited for the cop to go by, but they stopped. Right in front of the alleyway exit. "Damn!" Mouthed Michael, seeing them sitting there. If they don't leave, he knows they'll see him. Michael began to slowly slip around into another alley way, that came out at a side street. He looked around for a car to steal. Not many parked along the side of the street. He gritted his teeth. How is a criminal suppose to get around in this city? 

He walked on. Looking for a car to steal. If he don't find one on the street to take, he guess he'll just have to take a car by force. He really don't want the attention, but it may have to go that way, if nothing else. He walked on, behind the bank they robbed, and where Trevor took down the heli, making it crash into the apartments across the street. As he walked by, he wondered why the building is still burning?!

He went on to the end of the sidewalk, and stopped to cross the street, when he saw a cop coming toward him. "Shit!" He said through gritted teeth. He turned right to hide behind a wall. He watched the cop roll by. He lowered his head. They didn't stop. Hopefully, they didn't see him. He walked on.

Crossing the street Michael came to the Hen House Bar. Without a car to hide in, he has no choice but to hide out in here. Just for a while. Till the police stop looking for him. As he began to push open the door, a cop car could be heard close by. Without making an scene for the cop to discover him, he stepped slowly into the bar. As the cop car went by, he lean up against the doors. The cops didn't see him come in here. Micheal looked around the place as he walked to the bar. None of the men in here seem to notice him. But, the pretty bartender did. She saw him sneak in as the police went by. She knows he's got to be a criminal. Why else would he be hiding out in here.

Michael walked up to the bar, and sat down on the stool. His legs felt tired. Tired of running. Wanting to give out on him. He needs to stop running. Can't take this anymore. 

"What'll it be?" Came the cute voice of the bartender. She notice him wearing a black suit, crocked red and white tie, and black gloves. Handsome looking man. If he is a criminal, he was a sure fine looking one. What would make him lead a life of crime? She wondered. The thrill of the chase. That's what they all tell her.

Michael looked up. A pretty blonde, with blue eyes, and a smile looked at him. She made him think of someone he'd seen before. But, it couldn't be her. That woman left Los Santos about a year ago. Michael hasn't heard from her since. He just knows she went back to Liberty City. Said she needed time to think things through. At the time, Michael didn't understand what she meant... But, he guess it don't matter now.

"Just a beer, is fine." Michael finally spoke back, getting out a cigarette. "Coming up!" Said the bartender, as she went to get his beer. "Thank you!" He said back, lighting up the cigarette. He took in a deep breath, and exhaled out a puff of smoke. The bartender looked over at him as she was getting his beer. He looked good, for a man in his 40's, but he looked tired. Like he hasn't sleep in months. She looked away as the mug was full. She hit the switch turning off the beer, and looked back at him as she notice him watching a cop car go by. That gave her the idea he's being followed. Wanted by the police for something. Robbing the bank here? But, she hasn't heard any report of a bank robbery here lately. Only one she's heard of is one that happen here long time ago. Police never have found out who robbed the bank here. She is guessing, this guy may be one of the bank robbers? 

She walked up to the bar, and sat down his beer. "Here ya go." She said, as Michael just watched her with his eyes, not moving his head once to look at her. He puffed on the cigarette. "Thanks!" He said, smoke coming out of his mouth. He lay the cigarette down on the tray, and began to drink his beer. The woman watched him as she helped other costumers with their drinks. Every time a cop siren would blar outside, she saw him either, look to see where they were going, or he'd flinch, hoping they don't come in here.

As the day went on, and night coming on, the man sat there, still drinking. Still smoking. Which is something Michael don't get to do at home is smoke. Michael has to go someplace else to smoke. Amanda is always putting out his cigars or something, and telling him no smoking in her house! Her house? He's the one paying for that house. Not her. He's the one who got the money to buy that house. Not her. 

Michael was on his fourth beer now? Or, fifth? He's lost count now. He took out another cigarette. Was this his fifth one, or sixth one. Seven? Ah, it don't matter. He lit it anyway, and looked out the window. He froze up as he saw a cop car stopping by the curve. The woman bartender watched him tense up, as she saw the cop car pull up outside the side window. Two police officers got out of the car, and began to walk around to the front. As they came inside, she notice Michael slightly ducking his head down. Obviously not wanting them to see him. They would recognize him for sure. 

Her eyes darted back to the police. "Misty." One cop spoke up, as the other one nodded, and looked around the joint. Noticing a man sitting on the stool at the bar, wearing a black suit. He lowered his eyebrows thinking, 'what was the criminal wearing who robbed the bank today in Los Santos?" He wasn't sure what they were wearing when they robbed the bank. It's been a long day, and the police had been out looking for the bank robbers since early this morning. Misty, the bartender could see Michael tense up more as the other cop sat down next to him on the stool. Michael about shit his pants! He tried not to though. He had on his best suit and pants. But, damnit! Did he ever want to crap himself, it is now! "What ya need, Wayne?" Asked Misty, looking back at the other officer. If she can get them out of here fast, she will do her best. But, she can feel her heart pounding in her chest. If they were looking for the handsome ol' man, he is right under their noses! But, she will keep them from getting him. 

"Sorry to come in here like this, but, have you seen any suspicious looking men come in here today?" Wayne asked. "The bank in Los Santos was robbed this morning by about seven men. We've chased two of them this way, driving a van. The van is sitting cross ways over the road out there," he pointed, "all burned out. But, we haven't found the driver, or his partner in crime yet." 

A silence fell over the room. From the corner of her eye, without totally looking at him, Misty could see Michael tense sitting there on the stool. Not moving at all. Like some frozen animal, waiting for the predator to leave, so he can run away, and not be killed. Or, thrown in jail. 

"No! No. I haven't seen any suspicious looking men come in here today." Misty said back. Michael took a breath. Misty could see him relax in his body movements. "All that's been in here today is the usually costumer." She said, smiling. The cops looked around, nodding their heads. They all looked like the same old men who hand around here. But, the cop on the stool, next to Michael, wasn't so sure of him. He eyed Michael as he sat there, still as an animal in hiding. 

"Well," began Wayne. "okay." He looked back at Misty. A smile on his face. "You let us know of anyone suspicious." Misty nodded. "I will." She assured him. Wayne nodded. He knows she will. She has done it before. "Come on, Gates." Wayne told his partner. As Gates began to get up, he lay his hand on Michael's shoulder. Misty saw it, and mentally flinched. But, Michael didn't move. No flinching. Nothing. Not even taking notice of the cop touching him. The cop dismissed it, and turned around to leave, nodding at Misty as he went. She watched them walk out the door, and go to their car, and leave. She then looked over at Michael, wondering if he is okay. Wondering if he's dead, she stepped over to him. 

"Mister?" She spoke lowly, not to scare him. "You okay?" She asked him.

"What?" Asked Michael, in a sleepy voice, raising his head. Like he was just waking up. Misty laughed, as she realized, he had fallen asleep. No wonder he wasn't moving. He was asleep. Michael ran his hands over his face. Soon realizing what was going on, "Damn cops put me to sleep!" He said, looking up at Misty. She was so laughing, hiding it with her hand over her lips, trying not to laugh. But, she could't help it. This was a bit funny. She's never had a criminal be so scared of the police, he actually fell asleep with them close by him. Michael looked around. It was getting late. Not that anyone is worrying about him. It's just getting late, and he wants to go home and sleep today off. Try to figure some way to get those men back for stealing his duffle bags of money. "I guess I better be going." He got out his wallet, and paid Misty for the beer, and gave her a nice, big tip. He gave her a smile, and turned to leave.

Misty looked down at the bills he had given her. Her eyes went wide when she saw it wasn't just 20 he had given her, it was five hundred dollars! 

"The name's Misty, by the way." She called out to Michael. 

He turned around to look at her. "Michael." He said back, turning back to the door and going out it. Misty watched him walk down the street to the red light. He stopped for the crosswalk. She wondered about him. Who is he?

Sirens.

Michael looked around. He could see a cop car coming down the street toward where he is standing. He looked around, but there was no use in running. If they see him, and know it's him, they've got him.

"Michael..." He heard a female voice say. He turned around to see Misty sitting in a car, coming out from the back of the Hen House Bar. She pushed open the passenger's side door. "Hop in!" She smiled.

Michael knows this isn't a good idea. Hop in a car with a woman he knows nothing about...

Story of his life!

Without much more thought, Michael ran to her car, and hoped into the passenger's side. He looked at her as he got in, and she smiled at him.

Michael knows this means trouble...

Story of his life.


	2. Human Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes Misty to a hideout he knows well.
> 
> Misty wants to be Michael's human drug...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is just an inbetween story from The Angel Files. Some parts are foretelling Michael's future with Angel.
> 
> I love to do stories, foreshadowing the character's future with a past character they knew of. It's like a mystery. Like a "Will it happen? Will it not happen?" kind of thing.

After Misty pulled out of the back parking lot of the Hen House Bar, she wondered where to take Michael to. A hotel? His house? Or does he have a hideout? Misty is sure that if he is a criminal, he's got to have someplace to go. Somewhere no one can find him. Especially, when he is in deep trouble with police. They pulled up to a red light. On the crossing street sat a cop car, waiting for the light to change. Misty watched Michael as he watched the cop. She can see his body tense up as the light changed, and the cop went on by. They wouldn't reconize Michael anyway. When they robbed the bank in Los Santos, the crew all had on bike helmets. Hiding their identities. The other people who would know what Michael, Franklin, Trevor and three more of their men look like would be the one's who stole the money from them. Which, thanks to Trevor's rampage, those men, who were with Franklin, Trevor, and three more men, are now dead. So, no worries about them men turning them in to police.

Misty wondered what Michael had done to get the police chasing him. Murder someone? But, officer Wayne said the bank in Los Santos had been robbed this morning. So, Misty is guessing Michael had something to do with that. She's sure he had help. He couldn't rob a bank by himself, could he? Of course, Misty don't know about Michael Townley, and the events of North Yankton. If she knew about his past, she would say he could rob a bank by himself. He has done it before. Long time ago, before he met Trevor.

The light turned green, and Misty gave the car gas to go. She is dying to asked Michael questions, but should she ask? She has no business in his business, but if she is helping a criminal flee the police, she does deserve some explantion. But, then again, she isn't so innocent herself. She has more then a ton of stuff in the trunk of her car Trevor would love to sale! She and Trevor could go into business together. But, that would make another story. For now, Misty wants to know Michael's story. How he ended up stranded in Palito Bay? His crew turn on him? Why else would he be lost out here? Alone. Without a car.

Speaking of cars, they came to the intersection where Buss' van was nothing left but black charcol. Some police were still around, looking at the van as a flatbed tow truck sat around to take it away. To be checked over for evidence. But, what evidence would they find? Whatever was there then is gone now. Burned up. Nothing could be left in it now. But, still, Michael guess the police will try to look it over, anyways. Try to find something in it that hadn't been burned up. Something that can lead the police to him and his crew.

"So, Michael, where do I take you?" Misty asked, looking over at him. Michael looked at a few hotels as they pass by them. He isn't sure whether to stay out here in the open. Or hide away for a while. It may be too soon to be hiding out here in the open in a hotel right in the middle of Palito Bay. No. He has a better place to hideout for a while. Somewhere no one can find him. A hideout he has learn about, about a year ago, from a woman he helped out of a situation her father had gotten her into. A nice hideout Michael hope the woman won't mind him using. It was her father's hideout, that he and her best friend had made out of nothing.

Michael looked at Misty. He wondered if he can show her the hideout without her turning him in to police. Can he trust her? She seems trustworthy, but looks can be desiving. "I would have to drive us there, to my hideout. I would have to blindfold you." Michael isn't sure if he can let her know of the hideout's location. The woman who had the hideout first didn't blindfold Michael when she took him to see the hideout. But, Michael isn't taking any chances. And, besides, he wants to show the woman respect for her properity. Misty looked at Michael. A look on her face, "Blindfold me?" She asked, questioning. "Why? Would you have to blindfold me for? I'm not going to tell anyone about your secret hideout." She said, a bit snippy.

"It's nothing against you. It's just, I'm borrowing this hideout from a friend I met a few years ago, and it's her father's hideout. I promised her I wouldn't show it to no one else while she's gone," Michael is figuring she's coming back. Soon. Maybe? The woman has been gone now for a year. Michael is questioning whether she is, or not coming back to him. "I just want to grant her wishes of no one else knowing the whereabouts of this hideout." Michael explained. Misty nodding, understand that Michael don't want to break the trust he has with this other woman, who owns the hideout. "Sure. I can understand, not wanting to break someone's trust." Misty's had trust broken before. So, she knows what it's like to trust someone, only to have them burn you. "Yeah!" Nodded back Michael. Still hoping the angel he gained trust from, will still trust him when she comes back. "This other woman, she trusted me with her life, and she trusted me with her hideout. So, I want to keep her trust, so she'll come back to me when she returns to Los Santos."

Misty glanced down at his wedding ring. She is guessing this woman he speaks of is not his wife, but a play thing on the side. Which, Misty was right about this other woman being a play thing. But, Michael also has feelings for her. Feelings that are really deep. Not just lust deep. Surprisingly, love deep. Of course, Michael don't know when she's coming back. And, he is guessing she is coming back, to see him again. 

"Okay. I'll let you drive us there to this hideout. You can blindfold me." Misty agreed to let Michael do this. She is trusting he is telling her the truth. Misty pulled over to the side of the road. As they got out to switch places, Michael took a few minutes to blindfold Misty. She touched the blindfold as Michael made sure she couldn't see anything. Which, she can't. Misty had to feel her way back into the car. Tripping a bit as she held on to the car for support. Michael helped her get into the passenger's side. Once in, he went to the driver's side, and got in. He looked at Misty. She couldn't see anything. All she can do is hope Michael isn't some kind of cannabail, going to take her up in the woods to eat her! Which, lucky for her, he isn't Trevor.

Michael drove them to the hideout. Way out somewhere, far out away from city limits. He looked around, hoping this is the right way to go. All around them were trees, and no phone signal, as he checked his phone. The no signal sign came up on his phone. Yeah. He's sure he's going in the right direction. A little ways on up the dirt road, they were finally there. The place sat dark, and alone. It has been sitting empty now for a year. This is the first time Michael has even been back to it in a long time. He pulled up to the door, and looked around. No one was here. No one has been here, it looked by the over grown grass, and trees. Michael wondered if since the woman is gone now, would the city go on and tear this place down? It be a shame if they did tear it down. It made him, and his crew a really nice hideout. The owner of this place told him he could use it any time he needed it. Whether for a heist, to lay low in, or when his marriage got a little over heated, and he needed an escape. The woman said he was always welcomed here.

But, enough thinking of her, Micheal tried to straighten himself up, and looked over at Misty, as he took off her blind fold. She looked around. Wondering where they are. "Where we at?" She don't think she's ever seen this part before. Were they around Chiliad Mountain? Or Mount Jordo? "That's really for me to know, and you not to find out." Michael said back. A smirk on his lips. Oh, he likes this. Misty looked at him. "Mystery man, huh?" Misty smirked back. She likes him being mysterious. "Something like that, yes." He said back, a smirk still playing on his lips. Oh, yeah! He likes being mysterious. "Come on in!" He said, nodding toward the hideout. Misty isn't sure what to expect, but she's in for a good time, and mystery. 

Michael open the car door, as so did Misty. But, she stopped. "Let me get something out of the trunk." She said. If they're going to have fun, she's got stuff to get this party started. "Okay." Michael tossed her the keys. She caught them, and went to the back of her car. She unlocked the trunk, and popped open the hood. Michael's eyes went wide as he saw what she had in the trunk. "You been buying from Trevor Philips?" In her trunk was piles and piles of drugs. Michael would never thought she sold drugs. "Ah!" She laughed, looking at Michael. "I sale my own drugs." She said, reaching in, and picking up a bag of powder. "Half my costomers, use to buy from him." Michael looked away, laughing. "Shit!" He shook his head. "I hope Trevor don't know this." Misty waved at Michael, "I don't think he knows about me." She turned to Michael, holding a bag. "You ready to play?" She asked. It's been a long time since his kids, came along, since he's done any drugs. He wonders if they'll still be the same as they use to be? "Hell yeah!" Michael agreed.

Misty took some bags of powder with her, and she headed up to the door where Michael was waiting for her. As he looked for the key to unlock the door, he stopped. He had forgotten to give Angel back her key. But, she did tell him, before she left LS for some reason, that he can keep the key. He was welcomed here. To be here anytime he needed the place. To be alone, or to plan a heist, he totally has her permission to do whatever he wants here. Michael hopes she don't mind him bringing up here company. No one is suppose to know about this place. Michael looked back at Misty. He hopes she can keep a secret. "I hope your good at keeping secrets." He said, looking back at Misty. She turned to look at him, from looking around this place outside here, wondering about it. Was this his hideout again? Did he say it was his or someone else's? She can't remember.

"I can keep a secret. I'm good at things like that." She nodded and smiled. She's been keeping secrets now for years. Even some of her own. "This is a secret just between you and me." Michael said, pushing open the door, once he unlocked it. "Oooooo, mysteries. I do love a good mystery!" Michael nodded and walked on in. Misty would never guess that this place is the biggest mystery he's ever known of. Michael felt the wall for the switch to turn on the lights. He hopes the electric is still on. Hoping the city hasn't turned it off by now, he flipped the switch. The lights in the living room came on. "Oh! Wow!" said Misty looking around, at what looks like a make shift house within a broken down, abandon warehouse. "This is cool!" She said, walking on inside. "You put this place together?" She asked, turning back to look at Michael as she sat down the bags of powder on the coffee table. "Uh, no!" Michael laughed. "Someone else made this place." He walked over to Misty. "A woman I knew, her best friend made all this stuff, and put in the lighting, water, and a running toilet." He laughed thinking how Angel had told him that. The place she lived at had nothing.

"Wow! Her friend was really a good working guy. He knew how to fix things." Misty said, looking around, then at Michael. He nodded. "Yes. The man knew how to fix things good!" The man even gave him a new Obey Tailgater. If it had not been for Angel, Michael wouldn't even have his car back by now! He knows Angel's man friend wouldn't have let him have back his car. Michael knew the guy didn't like him. But, because of Angel liking...No! Loving Michael, he got his car back. "I'm guessing she was an old flame?" Misty asked, breaking Michael out of his thoughts. Angel was a flame alright. A flame he still hasn't forgotten about, and it's been a year now since she left LS. Michael nodded to Misty's question. "What happen to her? She still in Los Santos?" Misty asked, sitting down on the couch, and cutting open the bag of powder. "No, she isn't here anymore." Michael said back. "She up and left one morning, without telling me anything. All I got was a text saying something about her having to leave. That she needed time to think." He shrugged up his shoulders. And, something else was written. Michael was thinking of it. What was it? Angel has said something about 'baby powder.' Whatever that meant.

"Oh, wow! She sounds like a mystery too." Misty said, sitting out a mirror, and laying it down on the coffee table. "I hope she don't mind me being here with you." Misty pat on the seat next to her for Michael to sit down on. Which he did. Angel was surely a mystery. A mystery Michael still hasn't figured out yet about. "I don't think she'd mind you being here with me." Just as long as someone isn't here without Michael, he's sure Angel won't mind him having company here. If her best friend found out Michael has company up here, he may have something to say about it. But, Michael don't even know where that guy is anymore either. When Angel disapeared, so did her best friend. 

"I hope she don't mind me bringing drugs up here." Misty said, coming up from a snort. She took in a deep breath, through her nose, taking all the powder up her nose. She could feel it tingle. "Want?" She handed Michael her rolled up money. It's been a long time since Michael's done any drugs. And, at his age now, it would probably kill him. "I don't know..." said back Michael, looking down at the stuff, all lined out on the mirror. He remembers doing this shit with Trevor. But, after his kids were born, he gave this shit up. "It's been a long time since I've done this." He added, looking at Misty. "You didn't do any drugs with the girl who owns this place?" Misty asked, figuring so, but getting a feeling not. "No." Michael shook his head. "Angel was trying to get out of drug use." Misty nodded. "It is a bad habit to get into." She notice his ring on his finger. "Married, and out with other women?!" 

"Oh, yeah." Michael said, forgetting about his ring. He hide his hand underneath his right hand. 

"I get it isn't going too good? That's why your out with other women?" 

"My wife cheated first. Long time ago. It's all complicated." He really don't want to get into North Yankton with her, or the FIB. He'd like to forget it all. Even his wife.

"Why not divorce?" Asked Misty. "I had to!" For reasons only known to her. 

Michael shrugged. "I don't know..." He looked away. He couldn't divorce Amanda in the past. But, now that the past is all over, and the cat is out of the bag, and dead, can he divorce her now? If he did, he would get Angel back. He would spend the rest of his life with her. "It's all complicated." Was all Michael could say. 

Misty scooched over to him. "You need a good human drug to take away the pain." Michael looked at her. She is so close to him now. But, what did she mean by, 'human drug?' Maybe she means, the drugs on the coffee table. But, he isn't sure about taking that. "I don't know about taking drugs, not at my age." He said. Misty smirked. "I'm not talking about them drugs." She said, looking at the coffee table, then back to him. "What then?" He asked. Misty got up and straddled his legs. "The human kind of drug..." She kissed him on the lips. "...Me!" She whispered. "I'll be your drug! I'll make you forget the pain of your marriage..." She kissed him again, as she ran her hand down to his hardening crotch. She broke the kiss. "Ooooo, your a fast one, aren't you?!" She smirked, feeling his hardness. Michael wasn't planing on getting hard this fast. "Guess from not enough sex, it gets harder faster now." He surely isn't getting sex from his wife, Amanda. And, without Angel here, he isn't getting sex at all now! 

"You poor, poor man." Misty said, running her hands through his hair. "I can help you with that." She whispered, as she kissed him again, and running her hand down to his hardness. Once there, she began to unzip his pants. One touch, making Michael's breath catch in his throat. "Fuck!" He breathed. Misty smiled, as she can tell he is really senceitve down there. "Keep that thing hard." She continued to kiss his lips, as he tried to rock his hips into her hand. Michael ran his hands down her body to her skirt. He raised up the bottom of her skirt, as she moan into the kiss. She knows what he's wanting. She's going to rock his world!

Michael took in deep breathes of her. She smelt like lillics. Just the smell of her perfume is getting him high! Making him crazy. Michael tried to pull up her skirt, but he is trying to hard to get the clothing out of the way, therefore not being able to remove her skirt. Michael cursed under his breath. Misty can see he is having a hard time here with her skirt. "I'll help you out." She got off him, and pushed down the skirt, as Michael watched her do so. She ran her hands up over her slender body to her tank top. Once there, she pulled off her tank top, and threw it someplace. Michael watched her, with full attention now! She straddled herself back on his lap. Michael lay his hands on her hips. Misty smirked at the lust in his eyes. "Got a bed in this place?" She asked him. Michael knows right where to find one. "Of course!" He said, smirking. He lifted her up off him, and he carried her to the garage, where he remembers there is a Futon bed there. It was still unfolded into a bed from where he and Angel had last had sex in on it. 

Michael lay Misty down on the bed. "Oooo, comfy." Misty liked the feel of the Futon bed. "I'm glad you like it." Michael said back. Misty nodded. "I love it!" She smiled, laying her arms around his neck. "Was this your girlfriend's bed?" Misty asked. Michael nodded, "Yes!" Misty figured so. She nodded. "You going to fuck me here, in the Futon bed like you did her?" Michael kissed her neck, taking in deep breathes of her. Getting as high on her as he can. It's been a long time since he's gotten this high on the smell of a woman. He raised up his head to look at her. "Sure am!"


	3. Drug Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty Haze has Michael De Santa seeing Haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex in this chapter/drug use.

Misty Haze lay naked on the bed, all spawled out. Michael hovered over top her, looking her up and down with hungry lustful eyes. She is beautiful! Even naked, she is a total hot bothering thing to look at. Michael smiled as he lean down his head to kiss her lips. As he kissed her lips, he took he bottom lip in between his teeth, and gently pulled on it. Then he took he whole mouth back into his own mouth, and kissed her again. He could taste the cherry flavored lipstick on her lips, as he savored the taste of it and of her. She smelt delicious! He took long breathes of her perfume. Savoring every second of the smell. 

Misty kissed Michael back. Holding long onto his bottom lip. Pulling him closer to her. Wanting him. Getting high on his colonge as she too took deep breaths of him. He smelt good too. Really intoxicating. Even better smelling then the crack she usually snorts. Which, made Misty think of something she's been wanting him to try, on her. "Want to try some of this on me?" She asked, holding up a small bag of dust. Michael looked at the small bag. He guess one time wouldn't hurt. "Okay." He said, looking back at her. "What you got in mind?" He asked. Misty lightly pushed him back, till he sat upright on his knees. He watched her line up the powder on her stomach, so he could snort it off her stomach. "You know what to do!" She smirked at him, throwing the small bag away. Michael smirked. He knew exactly what to do! He and Trevor used to do this kind of thing alot when they were running from police. They'd have a hooker, and lace her with coke or something, then snort it off her naked body as they played with her. He lean down, and closed off one side of his nose, and snorted the coke up into his nose. He felt it tingle as his brain began to go numb. "Damn! I forgot what that does!" He laughed as he shook his head. The room was beginning to spin. His eyes saw a misty haze before them. But Michael didn't pay much mind to it. He continued to snort the coke off her stomach. All the way down to her...

"Oohh!" Misty cried out, closing her eyes, and letting her head flop back onto the pillow. "God! Michael!" She lay her hand in his hair, and pulled on it as she felt him work her acking clit. She moan out loud as she drew up her legs to give him better acess to her throbbing pussy. Michael stuck his finger in her sex, making her cry out even more then she was before. He slowly worked her for a while till she couldn't stand it anymore. Her legs were beginning to shake. Misty looked down at Michael. "Don't torture me!..." She panted. "Fuck me!" She told him, breathing heavily.

Michael raised up back over top her. Moving his body in between her legs. "Okay. You got it!" He slipped his hardness inside her, making her cry out again. Running her short nails down his back, as he began to pound into her, making the Futon bed shake and hit the wall. Misty drew up her legs more, and wrapped them around Michael's waist, making him go deeper into her. Misty cried out again at the change. Michael's hardness was deep inside her. Any more further into her and he'll be coming out her head!

"Michael!" Misty cried out, as she looked up at him. "I'm going to..." Her head fell back down on the pillow. "Oh!... Wow!... Shit!..." She panted, holding on to Michael with all her strength, as he pounded into her harder. The feeling of him inside her is wanting to make her cum. Fast! Her head was spinning. Or the room was spinning. Or both. She closed her eyes, and lowered her brow at the feeling of his hardness as he cum first. Misty screamed out his name, as she sqeezed him tight. "Ahh!" She said, feeling the warm liguid filling her up. 

Soon, Misty came too. Michael could feel her cum around him. He held himself up over top her, feeling her every drop rain down onto his dick as it soften. He was shaking now. With the feeling of drugs in his blood and the feeling of blood racing through his body, it was taking a toll on him. He lay down next to her, before he falls down on top of her. They lay there, catcher their breaths. Staring up at the ceiling. The smell of drugs, sweat, and cars filled their noses. Misty raised up her head to look around. They were in some sort of garage. One car was still in here. She lay back down on the bed, Futon. Questions were coming to her mind about this woman Michael knew who owned this place, but Misty was too tired to ask questions.

Soon, their breathing became normal. But, they both laid there. It was still like they couldn't move. Their bodies was still so turned on by the rush going through them that they just lay still. The room was still spinning. For Michael, the misty haze hasn't left his eyes, or his nose. Not only was the drugs still in his system, so was the smell of Misty's perfume and body spray. He was still so drunk and high on her that he really isn't sure if the drugs are making him feel funny, or if it's her. 

Michael looked over at Misty, blinking his eyes, trying to see her right. The haze was still there. "Is that why your called "Misty Haze?" Michael asked her, now seeing her a bit better. The drug must be wearing off. Misty looked over at him, blinking her eyes to see him well enough as the haze is still blinding her. She laughed, "Yes! 'Misty Haze' is my nickname because I sell drugs. But, Misty really is my first real name." She explained. "What's your last name?" Asked Michael. Misty turned away. "I dropped it, and just kept the fake last name of "Haze." She turned her head back to look at Michael, "The name seemed to fit my profession, so I just kept it." Michael nodded. He can see where her name fits her best. "Yeah, I can understand it." Michael laughed looking over at Misty, as she smiled. "Does Trevor Philips know about you, and your drug dealing?"

Misty shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know if he knows about me. He's never come to see me to talk business, or nothing. Not that I'm wanting to go into business with him. I've got my own business."

"I thought you were a bartender!" Michael said, lowering his eyebrows. 

"That's just my front. I work there to keep my real job low file. That's why I only deal at night, and work there by day." Misty explained. She almost sounded like a prostitute. 

"If Trevor knew about you, he'd be trying to put you out of business! He runs Sandy Shoures, you know? Hell, he's done killed half the Lost MC for their drug business."

"Is that who killed Johnny K?!" Asked Misty. She knew someone had killed Johnny K, but she didn't realize it was Trevor who killed him. She should have known it was Trevor who killed him. Who else would it be?

"Yes!" Answered Michael. 

Misty looked away. "Figures." Now is she next on Trevor's hit list? If he knew what she is doing, she might just be his next target. She turned to look at Michael, "So, what's your line of work?" She asked. "What, and why were you running from when we meet at the bar?"

"Some guys and I robbed a bank in Los Santos this morning."

"Bank robbers?!"

"Yeah. Only I didn't know the other guys I hired were going to steal from me and my crew!"

"No honor among theives, you know?"

"Sure enough so!" Michael agreed. 

"They steal the money from you you stole from the bank?" Asked Misty.

"Yep!" Nodded Michael. "They stole the two bags I had. My other two partners shot and killed two men, and got to keep their bags of money. The guy I hired to drive the getaway van drove out here to met up with his other two partners. I never imagine them doing that to me, or my crew." But, Michael should have known something was wrong. Especially, when Buss wanted to drive the van instead of letting Michael drive it. "Now, I'm out of a lot of money if I don't find the guy who stole from me." 

"Hmm, they could be out of town by now!" Misty pointed out.

Michael nodded, "That's what I'm afraid of." If those guys are out of town by now, Michael has no way of getting that money back that they stole. 

Misty rolled over to Michael and hugged up to him, "Well, I hope you find that stolen money."

"Me too!"


	4. Planning Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is planning on how to get back his money those guys stole from his crew.

The next morning, Michael woke up to an empty bed. It would seem Misty Haze has fucked him, and left him, once morning come. "Damn!" Michael growled, as he lay back down on the bed, his hand covering up his face. It seems he has been left alone...again. Misty had left him just like Angel had left him, alone. In bed. Michael began to get up. Well, he guess it don't matter. He's got to get going anyway to find the money those men stole from him, and get it back.

As Michael began to put on his suit pants, he began to smell something burning. Not like on fire, but like someone is cooking. He grabbed his shirt, tie and suit jacket and quickly put them on, picking up his shoes as he headed for the door. Had Angel come back? Hopefully. He ran out to met her, but as he went into the kitchen, he saw Misty standing there, in her bra and panties, at the stove cooking. 

"Hey, handsome!" Greeted Misty to Michael as she smiled. His body soon dropped. He was hoping Angel had come back. But, no such luck. "Hey, beautiful!" Michael greeted Misty back, dropping his thoughts and smiling at her, as he took a seat on a stool at the counter. "What ya cooking?" He asked. He remembered Angel saying that her friend, Cooter always had the fridge full of food for Angel, in case she had to hide out here from Walter.

"Breakfast." Misty said back, turning back to the pan of eggs and bacon. "You know, your girlfriend, who owns this place, really keeps food up in the fridge. I mean, a person could live out here for days!" Michael just nodded. That was the idea to all the food here, he remembers Angel once telling him about it, but he isn't going to go through it all with Misty. And, besides, Michael don't know who Misty is to be telling her about Angel's life anyway. For all he knows, Misty could be working for Walter to kill Angel!

"Yeah! A person could live out here for days, with all this food." Nodded Michael, as Misty lay his plate of food down before him. She looked at him, with eyebrows down, wondering, getting the feeling he's lived here before with Angel. Maybe he has lived here with her for days and nights on end. Which Michael has been here with Angel for a long time. Till Amanda decided to have him back. Misty got her dish and sat down on the stool next to him. He glanced to look at her, looking at her in her underwear. His cock was twitching to touch her again. He shifted on his seat, looking down at his plate.

"So," Misty began to say, taking him out of his state of thought, "how you going to get back the money you stole from the bank, from those men?"

"Kill them all, and not think about it!" Michael answered, not caring how that sounded. How cold it sounded. Misty looked at him. The look on his face was empty, hard, pissed, and determined. He was definitely going to get his money back. Even if he has to kill someone to get it back.

"Wow!" Misty said, turning her head back to her food. "You mean business!"

"Fucking A right I mean business!" He stopped a minute to look at Misty. "No one fucks with me!" She turned to look at him. Almost turned on by his deep voice, and empty eyes.

"You are just a beating heart of stone." She heard those words in a song before. Now those words make her think of Michael. But, she'd never guess how true those words are! Especially, him as Michael Townley.

"Oh, you have no idea!" 

Misty don't know how heartless Michael Townley can be.

"I got to find out where those men are hiding out at. Once I find them, BOOM! All done." He took a bite of his eggs, and looked at Misty. She looked at him, and nodded, "I don't blame you. I think I'd kill someone too if they stole my money. Let alone my drugs." She took a bite of her bacon, "But, won't you need help?" She asked him, still looking at him. "Why?" he wasn't thinking of getting a crew together. He wants to face these fuckers by himself. So he can finish them off, by himself. "You want to come? Be my getaway driver?" Misty shrugged her shoulders, "Sure. I'll help you get back your money. But, what's in it for me?" Misty isn't doing this for free. "I'll pay ya." Michael said back. Misty nodded. That's what she wanted to hear. "Okay. Good. When do we find this guys?" "Soon as I find them, I will call you. You got a car, right." "Yep. Sure do. I drove you here in it." She smiled. Michael smiled back, "Good." He remembers her car. All the drugs in the trunk Trevor could do by himself. "We'll find them tonight." Michael added, thinking, wondering if he'll need Trevor's help. But, to kill these guys, Michael can do that all by himself.


End file.
